Video games have continued to evolve in terms of technology, popularity, and availability. This evolution is particularly evident in the market for console video game systems (referred to as “console systems” herein), which are stand-alone apparatuses designed primarily for video gaming. Pioneered by companies such as Atari® and Nintendo®, the console system market is highly competitive and consumers often fiercely loyal. One of the primary keys of technical development has been the ability for video game players to play against each other, as they could do in the arcade. The first Nintendo® console system allowed two video game players to interact simultaneously by providing two separate controllers and two controller ports on the console system. Capacity was soon expanded to four controllers on the next generation of console systems. Subsequently, Microsoft® introduced the Xbox®, which could be linked by cable to another Xbox®, allowing up to eight players to play against each other. With the advent and widespread adoption of the internet and computer networking, it became possible to host a video game on a central computer and allow players to interact remotely by accessing the central computer to play against each other. This capability was commercially expanded to the console market with the Xbox® and Xbox Live® service.
Graphical display capabilities, computer speed, and sophistication of game functionality have also matured, leading to a maturation of the market's target audience. Video games, once thought to be for kids, are widely played by youth, teens, and adults alike. For example, sports games such as EA Sports® Madden® football series have earned a following that supports yearly releases of new versions, nationwide tournaments, professional athlete endorsement contracts, and annual sales reaching into the tens of millions of dollars. The video gaming industry has further expanded its reach into other systems, such as televisions connected to DVD players, personal computers (PCs) that play DVDs, and PCs that connect to the internet. These systems, console systems, and other apparatuses used for video gaming such as joystick game devices are referred to herein collectively as gaming systems.
The widespread familiarity with gaming systems combined with the capacity for entertaining many people simultaneously makes console video gaming an attractive source of entertainment at many types of events and gatherings. However, because a single gaming system can only support a limited number of game controllers, typically four, the full potential of gaming systems in an event environment can only be attained by linking multiple gaming systems at the event. Providing multiple gaming systems becomes cost-prohibitive, as new generation gaming systems can cost $400 or more. The cost of additional game controllers, additional video displays (such as an LCD or plasma monitor or television), and a wide variety of video games to be played further drives the expense to an unreasonable level. Further, the event location must have a room or other space dedicated to video gaming. If the event is held outdoors, the environment may be unsuitable for both gamers and equipment due to lack of power requirements, air conditioning, or protection from the elements.
Event planners could mitigate the costs of providing gaming system entertainment by renting the gaming systems and video games. Video rentals stores such as Blockbuster® provide a limited number of console systems and video games for rental. However, this approach leaves some disadvantages unaddressed. For example, an event planner still must provide ample seating and a sufficient number of video displays. Furthermore, an event planner must install the equipment at each event, which requires time and technical knowledge, especially where the games are linked so multiple players can interact. Finally, an event planner must find a dedicated indoor or protected space at each event that can accommodate multiple displays, gaming systems, and players. It would therefore be desirable to have a method of renting video gaming systems and games where the renter could additionally rent space, seating, and display units. Moreover, it would be desirable to decrease the time and effort of setting up the gaming systems, seating and displays at each independent event.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a fully integrated multi-user mobile entertainment environment in which gamers can play individually or interactively on commercially popular video gaming systems. It is a further object that the mobile entertainment environment be comfortable and safe and able to entertain a plurality of gamers at a time. Another object of the invention is to provide a method in which gaming entertainment is provided temporarily by temporarily allowing access to a mobile entertainment environment. Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-user mobile entertainment environment that diminishes excessive noise, fumes, and obstructions and can safely and legally travel on public streets and through neighborhoods without the need for a commercial driver's license. Finally, a further object of the invention is to provide a multi-user entertainment environment where certain electronic components can be easily removed for secure storage when the entertainment environment is not in use.